starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Gwenevere/Starla
Gwenevere, Princess of Avalon is the main character in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, also known as Starla in the show's international version, Starla & the Jewel Riders. She was voiced by Kerry Butler for the show's first season and by Jean Louisa Kelly for the second one. Gwenevere/Starla-centered episodes include "Jewel Quest, Part II", "Travel Trees Can't Dance", "Wizard's Peak", "Dreamfields", "Fashion Fever", "Prince of the Forest", "The Wishing Jewel", and "Lady of the Lake / Spirit of Avalon". Princess Gwenevere (or Starla, depending on the version), the daughter of Queen Anya and King Jared of the royal family, is the newest Jewel Rider. She becomes the current leader of the group after she received the Sun Stone and gets paired with the winged unicorn Sunstar. Gwen is gorgeous, intelligent, graceful and poised, and always looking for an adventure. She has many suitors but favours Drake and Ian. As the series begins, Gwenevere is to become the Queen of Avalon when she comes of age. But a disaster strikes and Gwen must lead her friends Fallon and Tamara on an heroic Jewel Quest to defend her kingdom from the forces of darkness and from unstable wild magic. Gwenevere has a great task before her, as she and Sunstar are to be true champions of Avalon, as is befitting a future Queen. To fulfill her destiny, she first needs to come to be the savior of her teacher Merlin and the entire Avalon from her wicked aunt, Lady Kale. Description Gwenevere, or "Gwen" to her friends, is the bold and very beautiful Princess of Avalon. Gwenevere is a true heroine, ready to face the challenges that await her as she rides the wings of her destiny to vanquish evil and secure her rightful place as the next Queen of this magical kingdom. Soon she gets bonded with a rare and stunning golden winged unicorn named Sunstar. Physical attributes * Age: 16 *Height: 5' 6" *Hair: Blonde, worn long, sometimes with a fashionable braid *Eyes: Piercing blue Personality Guinevere's inheritance from her famous namesake includes courage, a strong will, and a certain impulsiveness. Gwen also has an explosive temper. Her parents, Queen Anya and King Jared, have always had a difficult time controlling the headstrong girl and her fiery temper, and lead her to realize her potential and her destiny to become the future Queen of Avalon. Although Gwen can be snobby and pretentious despite her beauty, sometimes taking the attitude of a pampered brat, Sunstar always helps the girl develop her inner beauty. Gwen will learn to mature in her thinking, her ways, and her outlook. Sunstar will help the Princess make the right decisions, and do the right things. in her first season armor]] friends helping her in "Prince of the Forest"]] Gwenevere has two solid friends and allies in Fallon and Tamara, friendships based on mutual respect. Gwen is especially close to Tamara. Although she sometimes finds herself jealous of Tamara's musical and magical abilities, and Fallon's physical prowess, the Princess is proud of her friends and knows that when the three girls work together, the strength of their powers can only be increased. Being the Princess, Gwen is constantly aware of being in the public eye and is very concerned about her appearance and looks. Having been raised a very proper young lady, Gwen's manners and grooming are impeccable, yet she has little patience with mundane activities and can not help but let loose occasionally with a streak of playfulness that comes as a complete surprise to her friends. in "Wizard's Peak"|200x200px|left]] As for affairs of the heart, with so many starry-eyed young men competing for her attention, Gwen seems to be especially interested in flirting with the Pack leader Drake. She could have her pick of any boy in the kingdom yet likes Drake the best, but nevertheles she waits for him "to prove himself to be the partner of a Princess." (Gwen to Drake in "Dreamfields": "When I become Queen, I will need a King by my side, someone strong yet gentle, kind, and loving.") Gwen's other favourites include Lord Batton, with whom she goes on a failed date. Later, Gwen falls in love with the handsome and mighty werewolf Ian of Arden and they quickly become intimate after they save each other. Nevertheless, a prophecy in "Spirit of Avalon" clearly shows the future Queen Gwenevere being together with Drake. Gwenevere and Drake.png | With Drake in "Wizard's Peak" Gwen Drake 2.png | With Drake in "Fashion Fever" Gwen Drake 4.png | With Drake in "Wishing Jewel" Gwen Drake 5.png | With Drake in "Love Struck" Gwen Batton.png | With Lord Batton in "Dreamfields" Gwen romance Drake.png | With Drake in "Dreamfields" Ian Gwen.png | With Ian in "Prince of the Forest" Gwen romance Ian.png | With Ian in "Prince of the Forest" Gwen Ian.png | With Ian in "The One Jewel" Abilities ]] in "Shadowsong"]] Gwenevere is graceful, poised and well versed in various schools of martial arts. She has been also tutored by her mother Queen Anya in ancient runes and languages. When she puts her mind to it Gwen can be an excellent student, although she is more interested in sharpening the social skills and responsibilities that go along with the role of being Princess. Gwen loves to look good. Representing the new generation from the Crystal Palace, Gwen is quite at home in diplomatic affairs, especially parties. Hobnobbing and chit-chatting with the Lords and Ladies of the land comes very naturally to her and her innate intelligence, irresistible charm, and incredible beauty always puts her at the center of every crowd. Princess Gwenevere has bonded with a magnificent golden winged unicorn named Sunstar. They wear the Sun Stone, a golden Enchanted Jewel handed down from Queen Anya. Gwen flies Sunstar with a commanding sense of style and grace but both know they must live up to the expectations placed upon them and the pressures of being the best. The only thing that Gwen is afraid of is not doing something well. Although she always gives the appearance of absolute confidence, deep down she is insecure about living up to her mother's accomplishments. Jewel power "]] It was the proudest day in Gwenevere's life when she received the Sun Stone. Sharing that special moment with Sunstar made it even more wonderful. Their bonding is a rare blend of champions that all of Avalon look to with hopeful hearts, for the Sun Stone harbors the power to shine its rainbow lights and make things grow strong, healthy and beautiful. But now, without Merlin to teach her how to use the magical Sun Stone, Gwen will have to rely on her friends and Sunstar to support her efforts. The Sun Stone is difficult to master but the headstrong girl will never give up and is very determined to learn. When all else fails, Gwen's explosive bursts of temper always forces the jewel to work on some level. Background , an evil Princess of Avalon and Anya's and now Gwen's rival to the throne|left|200x200px]] Gwenevere is the princess of the kingdom. She is has had the finest schooling, the finest training, and has been bred with the finesse and refinement that the royal family would convey upon their children. Gwen carries herself with poise, sophistication, and the worldly ways of a cosmopolitan "city-girl". This attitude sometimes puts her at odds with Tamara's simpler "country-girl" way of looking at things. " tells of Gwen's future if she succeeds to defeat Kale and Morgana]] When the series begins, the sixteen-year-old Gwenevere is only about to become a Jewel Rider of the sacred Sun Stone and the heir to the throne must be worthy of being one. But since Anya's jealous and hateful sister Lady Kale disrupted peace in the kingdom, the pressure on the Queen to test her daughter was very great and the pressure on Gwen was even worse. Gwenevere's fellow Jewel Riders, Fallon and Tamara, make a pledge to their mentor Merlin to aid and protect the young Princess in her quest to deliver Avalon from evil. Now Gwen must lead her friends to bring back Merlin, and to once and for all rid her kingdom of the dark powers of Lady Kale and Morgana. Gwen 7.png | Gwenevere with friends shortly after she Friendship Ring ceremony in "Jewel Quest, Part II" Gwenevere Dark Stone.png | Gwenevere wielding the Dark Stone against her wicked aunt Lady Kale in "Dreamfields" Gwen 8.png | Princess Gwenevere rallying her friends to dethrone Queen Kale in "Full Circle" Gwen S2.png |Gwen's second season armor transformation in "Morgana" Gwen 9.png | Gwenevere bewitched by Kale in "Fashion Fever" Gwen Sunstar ship.png |Gwen with Sunstar on their ship in "The Jewel of the Sea" Gwen 4.png | The "Fortune Jewel" vision of Gwen as Morgana's slave Gwen 5.png | Mermaid Gwen and Sunstar with Ian and Archie in "The One Jewel" Gwen 6.png | Gwen uses the Dark Stone and the Sun Stone to defeat Morgana Fashion and style As a Jewel Rider, Gwenevere wears a unique winged helmet signifying her bonding with Sunstar, the winged unicorn. The helmet, crystal gauntlets and breastplate, are used for protection when using the power of her Enchanted Jewel and for riding the wild magic. Her everyday outfit is actually similar to her Jewel Armor. For parties, craft fairs, and ceremonial balls, Gwenevere is very conscious of her appearance as her company is frequently sought by young lords and handsome knights from around the kingdom. She has a dazzling wardrobe with special outfits for every occasion. Gwen also happens to have excellent taste and prefers materials from the finest suedes, silks, and leathers, finely tailored, and accented with fur and expensive jewelry. * Favorite colors: Golds and violets, offset by blues and pinks. * Favorite foods: Ice pies, chocolate shakes. * Pet peeves: Tamara's babies can be pesky troublemakers. Gwenevere has an especially tricky time with Cleo, the spoiled baby unicorn, who follows her and Amber around, hanging on their every word. Gwen has an aversion to dirt and hates to get herself dirty. Gwen fashion 1.png Gwen fashion 3.png Gwen fashion 2.png Gwen fashion 4.png Gwen fashion 5.png Gwen fashion 6.png Behind the scenes Gwenevere was voiced by Kerry Butler for the show's first season. Butler was replaced by Jean Louisa Kelly for the second one due to her conflicting Broadway schedule. She was also voiced by Barbara Tissier in French, Anna Maria Tulli in Italian, Fernanda Figueiredo in Portuguese, and Pernilla Wahlgren in Swedish. Gwenevere has been named Guinevere (but still shortened to Gwen) in the early versions of the show, where she would also use different colors than mainly pink. Gwen was also supposed to have a younger sister named Tara. Her Sun Stone originally was to use different colors of the rainbow to access its various powers. ]] In ''Avalon: Web of Magic, Gwenevere inspired the character of Kara Davies, descendant of the Fairy Queen Lucinda (who was the twin sister of the series' antagonist Dark Sorceress) and daughter of of the town mayor. The two share many of their characteristics. See also * List of characters * Royal family Category:Main characters Category:Humans Category:Royal family Category:Jewel Riders Category:Heroes Category:Female characters